<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams Are Made of These by cminerva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763027">Sweet Dreams Are Made of These</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva'>cminerva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battlestar Galactica (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love and Longing, Romance, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has been having an interesting dream, one that he wouldn’t mind reliving in his waking state. Do dreams really come true?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Adama/Laura Roslin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams Are Made of These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic I found on an old laptop and had completely forgotten about!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bill was dreaming, not something he did very often anymore. Part of his subconscious recognized that it was the same dream he’d had two nights previously. That wasn’t strictly true; the dream had been different in the details each time, but they had both ended the same way, an ending that shook him more than any fantasy Bill had ever indulged in.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bill was sitting on his couch, drink in hand. He was unbuttoning his uniform jacket when a pair of slender hands joined his in removing the garment. Auburn hair tickled his cheek as a familiar pair of lips caressed his neck, moving up to his ear. Bill relaxed into her embrace as Laura’s hands traced soothing circles across his chest and stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bill.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His name on her lips sent shivers down his spine and he held his breath in anticipation of what he knew would come next.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Softly, so softly it was like the rustle of fabric more than spoken words, Laura whispered in his ear again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up was not pleasant, even less so when Bill realized that Laura had already left. After sex she preferred to return to her own quarters aboard Galactica or take the shuttle back to Colonial One if possible, but sometimes Bill was able to convince her to stay the night. Even when he managed to keep her in his bed overnight, he was never able to keep her there in the mornings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he showered and dressed for the day, Bill reflected on the dream. Three nights now he’d dreamt that Laura had said she loved him. He knew he must be getting sentimental in his old age, but he would much rather have her say it in real life. Perhaps it was time he talked with Laura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But talking with Laura was not always a given, despite the large amount of time he spent with her each day. Admiral Adama had an attentive audience with President Roslin, but Bill and Laura had very limited time with one another and they preferred to communicate in a language that was less verbal. That evening was no different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a lengthy conversation that consisted of tangled limbs and heated kisses, Bill held Laura in his arms and thought about the dreams he’d had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had told her once that he loved her. He had breathed the words against her neck as she lay beneath him; Laura’s response had been to drag his lips up to hers and flip their bodies so that he lay beneath her, and then to render him speechless for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight he tried to broach a subject that had been weighing on his mind, and his heart, for some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laura,” his nose brushed against her cheek as he murmured her name against the corner of her lips. She responded with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Bill?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chose his words carefully and spoke slowly, not wanting to overstep any of the invisible boundaries that had filled their complicated relationship like a minefield from the very moment they met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It may be a bad idea to question a good thing, but what is it exactly that we have here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laura’s smile tightened, but a moment later she relaxed and her eyes cut to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here?” she asked, her hand snaking between their bodies to stroke him. “Bill, do you really have to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill laughed softly and pulled her hand away, intertwining her fingers with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not about that, no. But I do have plenty of questions about how to define our relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a problem with it? If you do, we can go back to how we were before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wipe that smirk off your face; you know that’s not what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why this need to define things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because maybe if I knew where I stood with you now I would know how to move forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. More. More to our relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laura disentangled her fingers from his and sat up in the rack. Pulling herself away from Bill, she groped in the dimly lit room for her robe and slipped it on over her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laura?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is as far as it goes Bill. I can’t offer you anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, he wasn’t able to convince her to stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Days passed before Laura returned to his quarters. The president and the admiral met aboard Colonial One or in one of Galactica’s conference rooms and Bill knew that Laura was avoiding being alone with him in an informal setting. He couldn’t blame her. He had known that pressing for a deeper connection might be asking too much, but he was no longer able to lie to himself that something deeper was what he wanted. Laura was more to him than simply his government counterpart or a sex partner. Though the latter was plenty of fun. She had become a part of his life in ways he would never have predicted, and he loved her. To expect the same in return was ridiculous, but Bill couldn’t stop himself from wanting it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she consented to have dinner alone with him. Midway through the main course she skipped ahead to dessert. As they shed their clothes on the way to his rack, Laura seemed intent on keeping words out of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was successful, and Bill was rendered speechless. Afterwards, sleep would not come quickly. Bill’s mind was filled with thoughts of what he would like to say to the woman stretched out at his side if he could only find words that would not drive her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clock beside the rack told him hours had passed, but rest was elusive. Still, he feigned sleep when Laura rolled on her side and pressed herself into his back. Her breath tickled his ear as she rested her head next to his on the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bill, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill fought the smile that rose to his lips and, as Laura rested her head against his back, fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written in 2009 as a secret santa gift for LiveJournal user docladyblade.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>